


Stepping

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he stepped to the side.





	Stepping

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he stepped to the side and revealed a porcupine before a villain fell on it.

THE END


End file.
